This disclosure is related to protocol translation and/or data security.
In today's computer networking environment, it is often desirable to safeguard data as it is being transmitted (e.g., data in flight) and/or while it is being stored (e.g., data at rest). Strategies for safeguarding data in flight may differ from strategies for safeguarding data at rest. For example, safeguarding data in flight may utilize temporary key encryption, while safeguarding data at rest may utilize permanent key encryption. Difficulties may arise by applying safeguarding strategies suited for data at rest to data in flight, and vice-versa.